


A Bottle Of Faygo

by planetundersiege



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alcohol, Alternia, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, Insults, M/M, Pailing, Post-Coital, Trolls, Wounds, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After pailing, Tagora and Galekh share a faygo.





	A Bottle Of Faygo

“You’re fucking unbearable, you know that right?” Tagora asked Galekh as he wiped off some real and indigo blood from his chest, that was covered in bite marks and cuts. The indigo looked exactly the same, his clawed hands being smeared. The smell of copper and sweat were in the air, and both trolls were extremely tired after what had just happened.

 

Pailing was one thing, but pailing with a kismesis was on a whole other level.

 

Galekh just growled at Tagora, before reaching for one of the bottles of faygo, opening it. He took a deep sip, enjoying the taste of the drink. Soon it would set in, he needed some relaxation.

 

“I hate you so much, you’re disgusting.”

 

“Says the one with a tramp stamp. I hate it, it’s so fucking ugly.”

 

Galekh laughed, before taking the bottle from Tagora, and took a few deep sips.

 

“Well, have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? Your face would make the empress cull you on sight after puking.”

 

“Well, if I’m so disgusting, why did you pail with me? Some freaky kink of yours? You should be happy I’m not expecting to get paid for this, you know. And you would need to pay then, because else it’s a crime.”

 

“Heh, as if they would believe a teal over an indigo.” he said, before taking another sip. Tagora then took the bottle from him, and so it continued.

 

Their kismesitude was strange yes, but that’s what they loved about it.


End file.
